1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to propylene-based polymers for making articles, such as films and fabrics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Materials with good stretchability and elasticity are used to manufacture a variety of disposable articles in addition to durable articles including incontinence pads, disposable diapers, training pants, clothing, undergarments, sports apparel, automotive trim, weather-stripping, gaskets, and furniture upholstery. For clothing, stretchability and elasticity are performance attributes that allow the materials to provide a closely conforming fit to the body of the wearer. Various types of elastic laminates have been used for such materials.
Elastic laminates, especially those used as diaper waist bands, leg cuffs, and elastic stretch engines, have been constructed from an elastic film as an inner layer with an inelastic member as the facing layer. The facing layer is intended to contact the wearer or user. Examples of elastic laminates include an inner layer of an elastic styrenic block copolymer (SBC) compound laminated between facing layers of inelastic polypropylene (PP) nonwoven. The SBC layer is relatively incompatible with the PP facing layer. As such, an adhesive tie layer resin is used to provide a good bond between the facing layer and the elastic layer. However, adhesive tie layers increase the complexity of the lamination process and add overall cost to the production process.
There is a need, therefore, for an elastic laminate having good stretchability and elasticity constructed from compatible inner and facing layers that do not require an adhesive tie layer therebetween.